List of Marvel Powers/T
Tactile Telekinesis: the ability to enhance one's physical abilities through telekinetic abilities. **''Users:'' Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) *''Techno Possession:'' the ability to phase oneself into technology, enabling the user to pilot all form of technology as one's body. **''Users:'' Madison Jeffries (Box) *''Technokinetic Transmutation:'' the ability to psychokinetically manipulate, alter, and restructure all inorganic materials and their living variants. **''Users:'' Madison Jeffries (Box) *''Technopathy:'' the ability to communicate with artificial intelligences, base appliances, machinery, and robotics. **''Users:'' Madison Jeffries (Box) *''Telekinesis:'' the ability to manipulate matter with the power of one's mind alone. **''Users:'' Charles Xavier (Professor X), Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke), Emma Frost (White Queen), Jean Grey (Phoenix), Kevin Sydney (Changeling), Nathan Summers (Cable), Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey) *''Telekinetic Forcefields:'' the ability to generate protective shields through telekinetic abilities. **''Users:'' Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke), Nathan Summers (Cable), Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey) *''Telekinetic Flight:'' the ability to fly through telekinetic abilities. **''Users:'' Nathan Summers (Cable), Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey) *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' the ability to alter one's appearance through telepathic means. **''Users:'' Charles Xavier (Professor X), Emma Frost (White Queen), Jean Grey (Phoenix), Nathan Summers (Cable), Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey) *''Telepathic Cloak:'' the ability to make oneself invisible through telepathic means. **''Users:'' Charles Xavier (Professor X), Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke), Emma Frost (White Queen), Jean Grey (Phoenix), Nathan Summers (Cable), Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey) *''Telepathic Illusion:'' the ability to make others see and experience things that are not actually occurring. **''Users:'' Charles Xavier (Professor X), Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke), Emma Frost (White Queen), Jason Wyngarde (Mastermind), Jean Grey (Phoenix), Kwannon (Revanche), Nathan Summers (Cable), Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey), Regan Wyngarde (Lady Mastermind), Tessa (Sage) *''Telepathic Scanning:'' the ability to scan large areas with one's mind. **''Users:'' Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) *''Telepathic Tracking:'' the ability to follow others by their unique psionic emanations. **''Users:'' Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke), Emma Frost (White Queen) *''Telepathy:'' the ability to read and manipulate the minds of others. **''Users:'' Charles Xavier (Professor X), Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke), Emma Frost (White Queen), Jean Grey (Phoenix), Kevin Sydney (Changeling), Kwannon (Revanche), Nathan Summers (Cable), Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey), Shen Xorn (Xorn), Tessa (Sage) *''Teleportation:'' the ability to move from one location to another instantaneously without physically occupying the space inbetween. **''Users:'' Ariel, Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) *''Temporal Manipulation:'' the ability to manipulate the past, present, and future. **''Users:'' Phoenix Force *''Thermal Resistance:'' the ability to be immune or resistant to extreme temperatures. **''Users:'' Ororo Munroe (Storm) *''Thermal Vision:'' the ability to see the world around oneself by the heat signature that individuals and objects give off. **''Users:'' Robert Drake (Iceman) *''Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion:'' the ability to generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from one's skin. **''Users:'' Samuel Guthrie (Cannonball) *''Thermokinesis:'' the ability to manipulate temperatures. **''Users:'' Jonathan Storm (Human Torch), Robert Drake (Iceman), Roberto da Costa (Sunspot) *''Time Bombs:'' the ability to generate balls of plasma that explode with concussive force. **''Users:'' Tabitha Smith (Boom-Boom) *''Time Travel:'' the ability to travel through time. **''Users:'' Nathan Summers (Cable), Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey) *''Toxic Transmutation:'' the ability to transmute substances into toxic substances. **''Users:'' Remy LeBeau (Gambit) *''Toxin Immunity:'' the ability to be immune to foreign chemicals and toxins. **''Users:'' Raven Darkholme (Mystique) *''Transformation:'' the ability to transform into an alternate form. **''Users:'' Robert Banner (Hulk) *''Transitional Omni-Morph Husking:'' the ability to shed one's skin and reveal a new form underneath. **''Users:'' Paige Guthrie (Husk) Category:List of Marvel Powers